The secret of the falling leaves
by DarkSecretLove
Summary: Axel lost Roxas and is feeling incomplete, until at one day something ticking changes his life, even if it is such a small change.


The twelve secrets of the full moon; the secret of the falling leaves

The dark was gently embracing me while I was walking through the abandoned streets, making my way home. It was raining, as usually. It was raining most of the time over here… not that I mind, I like the rain.

When I put my key in the lock I hear some sort of clicking sound. It scares the hell out of me, what would that be? The first thing that crosses my mind is a grenade…

_Click__, click, click..._

I look around, but don't see anything like a grenade.

_Click, click, click… _

I grab my gun and am ready to fire at anything that moves.

_Clickclickclick_

What the fuck?! This grenade is speeding up the clicking? I am SO not getting this.

_Click sniffff, click_

Holy fucking hell, WHAT is going on here?

I turn around and look around the corner of a container, while aiming my gun, ready to shoot. Then suddenly my target runs away from me.

What.

The

Hell.

When I suddenly hear a weak sort of barking I sigh deep, it's just a dog from the streets. When the dog comes back into my sight, his head slanting and his tail moving, I see that it's just a puppy. Not much older than 3, maybe 4 weeks old I guess. I put the gun away and squat down for the little one, who carefully comes closer, a little afraid of me, but also curious.

'Hey little one, what are you doing out here, all alone?' I ask gently while he comes closer. I hold out my hand and the pup smells at my hand and then bites down hard in it.

'Ouch! Hey! Don't do that!' I'm nearly screaming and raising my hand, the pup still hanging on one of my fingers with his teeth.

Careful I take him in my other hand and bring him closer to my face, he looks at me with his big eyes.

'Don't you bite me little one, I bite back.' I say grinning. That's too much for him and he bites in my nose.

'Hey! I told you not to bite me you idiotic little brat!' laughing I make the little one let go of my nose and take a better look at him. He's a small for his age (or at least, I think he is) and definitely underweight.

'Well, let's get you inside buddy and see if I can get you something to eat.'

I push the door open and get inside.

'Dem? You there?' but I don't get an answer, Demyx isn't at home yet.

I walk into the kitchen, still holding the pup, and open the fridge.

'Let's see… I think this will do for now for you, don't you think?' I grab the milk and some bread and walk to the counter. I put the puppy down at it and search for a bowl.

When I want to grab the slice of bread, it's gone. I look aside and see the puppy grabbed it and is walking away with it now! I grab the puppy, take the bread and yet tear it to small pieces, to drown the pieces in milk afterwards.

When I'm done I place the bowl in front of the pup, who eagerly attacks the food. Laughing I get something to drink and watch the puppy eat.

When he's done eating I place the bowl in the sink.

'Well, let's get you clean now… you're a cute ball of fur, but a really dirty one.' I take him to the bathroom where I place him in the sink. I wait until the water is warm and then place him under the streaming water. He doesn't seem to like it at first, but relaxes when I keep stroking him.

After I washed him with some shower gel, after which he smells like some tropical kind of fruits (Demyx's choice for shower gel, not mine) I gently dry him with a towel and take him to the living room, the towel still around his quivering body. I sit down at the couch and place him next to me.

'I should get you a name' I say to the dog, who curled up on my lap and is looking at me with his head slanting.

Those blue eyes… the golden fur… if he would've been a dog he would've looked like this… crosses my mind and I feel sadness taking over. I let my head hang and my red curls fall in front of my eyes. I feel my eyes getting watery. It's been so long since I held him for the last time… since I heard him say my name, since I heard his heart beat when my head was placed on his chest…

But he's gone, his heart stopped beating, his voice is now carried on the wind… whispering my name all the time…

He should've gotten back by now…

I get ripped from my thoughts when it feels like my hair is being pulled out of my head. When I open my eyes I see the pup hanging at my hair. When he lets go he looks at me again, his head slanting and a small whine escapes from his mouth. I can't help but smile a little. Roxas would've done the same, he would get my attention by doing something like this and make me smile whenever I felt down…

'Roxas…' I whisper and the dog starts to bark at me. The smile gets bigger.

'You like that name huh?' The pup barks again.

'Well that will be your name then, Roxas.'

The pup seems satisfied and curls up at my lap and falls asleep. I feel I'm getting a little sleepy as well and close my eyes.

I wake up at the barking of Roxas and Demyx's cursing.

'GRAB HIM ROXAS!' I shout laughing. Demyx walks up to me, the pup hanging at the hem of his pants.

'Axel.'

'Demyx.'

'WHAT. IS. THIS?!'

'That's a puppy, Demyx, never seen one before?' I respond grinning

'I can see that it's a pup, Axe, but why's the pup here?' By now he has reached me and raised the pup so he could take a better look at it.

'Well, I found him outside and I couldn't resist so I took him inside.'

'Axel, it's a dog from the streets, we don't know what kind of creepy diseases he has.'

'I know, I'm taking him to a vet tomorrow.'

'YOU'RE WHAT?!'

'Taking him to a vet.'

'So you're actually planning on letting him stay here?'

'Well yeah, dogs are great company. And who can resist such a cute looking puppy who has a slanting head the moment he doesn't understand something?'

Demyx tries to take his shoes off, but the little monster grabs his shoe-lace between his teeth and starts pulling on it mercilessly.

'You little monster! Let go of that lace! Axel, really, this is so, totally, NOT going to happen.'

'Watch it, it is going to happen. And I already gave the pup a name.'

'And that name may be?' Demyx asked, getting pissed with me.

'Roxas.' Demyx's look goes to sad, the concern written in his eyes.

'Axe…' is the only thing he says. I nod.

'I know…' Dem places an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer. I sigh deep and let my head rest on his shoulder.

'He should be back by now…' Demyx doesn't reply immediately, but lifts the puppy from the ground and places it between us.

'He's not coming back, Axe… you know that as well…'

'But he promised he would return when the leaves would start to fall…' my voice is barely a whisper.

'I know Axy… but they started falling a while ago already…' I cuddle against Demyx a little more and sigh deep.

'He said he would return when the leaves would start to fall…'

Sometimes people make promises they can't make true.

Sometimes people can't return when the leaves start to fall…

Because sometimes, people die…

Every leave that grows in the spring, becomes green in the summer is someone who found his or her one true love.

Every leave that falls in the autumn is someone who's hopeless waiting for the one to come back, his one and only.

The secret of the falling leaves is that sometimes, the one doesn't come back, people can't always come back, even if they promised… because promises can be broken.


End file.
